


Twilight x Jennifer's Body Crossover Headcanons

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, I like this really, Jen and Bella are cousins, Twilight x Jennifer's Body headcanons, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Because I’ve seen Jennifer’s Body so many times and I like some of the fanfics that there are so here are few headcanons of these two fandoms together.





	Twilight x Jennifer's Body Crossover Headcanons

  * Jennifer and Bella are cousins
  * Jen’s mom is Charlie’s sister
  * Jennifer is somewhat jealous of how Bella can stay so skinny no matter what she eats.
  * She’s even jealous of how pretty Bella is without even trying
  * Bella however sees her more pretty and compliments her sometimes
  * Jennifer always goes to Phoenix to visit Bella during summer.
  * Mostly to see the cute guys but to see how Bella is doing
  * She secretly does care for her of course just as much as she cares about Needy
  * She introduced to Bella and Needy during 8th Grade
  * She’s jealous of course in how her two dorky pals get along so well
  * All three have bff pendants
  * Bella panics when she hears about the fire when she’s in Forks and leaves unexpectedly to see how Needy and Jen are doing
  * Charlie as well goes
  * Edward panics a little
  * Alice can’t see Bella in her visions since Jennifer is now a succubus and it’s hard to see what happens. Although she doesn’t know that that’s the reason
  * When Bella tells Jen about Edward she becomes possessive of Bella
  * Because this is her baby cousin
  * She’s human and the way Bella describes him makes it seem he isn’t




End file.
